federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Mylee Sparks nee Mawiziki-Una
Mylee Piper nee Mawiziki-Una is the culinary owner of the Bajoran restaurant Munaziki's which is inspired by local cuisine and cuisine from her African cultural background. As the most level headed of the Una children, she strives to live her life drama free, though she is known for being rather critical and judgmental. Mylee currently lives on Earth, working on managing all her restaurants. Background Information In 2379, both Mylee's parents were Starfleet and working in the Academy based out of Paris. During a routine shuttle training, there was an incident which caused two shuttles to crash, killing both her parents. A little over a month later, she was adopted by the Una's. During her childhood, Mylee's nickname was Moo from her initials, MMU. With Mylee/Cathasach having had the strongest bond of all the children she was devastated that her father had been murdered by Zuri Dorr. Mylee and her mother Katal had always been distant, judging her mother for her odd behaviour. It wasn't until Katal attempted suicide in 2399 did the family open their eyes and change their attitudes in regards to Katal. Mylee has some contact with Una's new host Sendra Mysen-Una. In 2400, Chiaro became her step-father after her parents divorce. Recently, Mylee had been contacted by Emily who had matched Mylee's bone marrow to her in need of a transplant. Mylee explained that her mothers maiden name was Aldan and more family was discovered. Emily's father, David "Emon" Aldan (2345) was Solange's estranged brother when Mylee's grandparents separated. David was unaware of the existence of his sister until recently. Personal Life Silas Panagiotakis (2398-2400): Mylee met her ex-fiance, after he took on the role of her sister, Lauren Una's, counsellor. Hoping to collaborate to offer Lauren the best care possible,Mylee and Silas got closer and closer, eventually becoming an official couple. Silas was patient with Mylee who believed in abstinence before marriage and very old-fashioned ways of courtship. Silas and Mylee were living together on Bajor until summer of 2400 when Silas discovered that he and Mylee were not as compatible as he once thought. Going to Earth to break up with her, he called the engagement off months before their wedding date leaving Mylee heartbroken. After the death of his sister in 2402, they were able to reconcile. Michal Jesyn (2403-2410): Mylee met her former fiance on a transport to Betazed. Remaining in contact throughout his time in school, he was a vital force in her life when her husband was killed. Almost 7 months after her husbands death, her and Michal became intimate and made plans to be something more when she was finished her mourning in a years time. Having a frequent on/off again relationship, they were engaged for some time until Michal went on a long term intell assignment and they ultimately agreed to stay friends since his job was always a sore point with her. Current Spouse(s) Mylee met her second husband, Landon Sparks, in 2409 when he did some construction for her restaurant on the new Beta Wolfe station and on Earth. They became friends while he was dating Matilda, but didn't become serious until after the break up when Landon realized the one he liked all along was Mylee. They eventually got married and bought a large family farm where several of Landon's siblings and their families built homes. They have one child together. Previous Spouse(s) Sidney Piper Mylee met her first husband, Sidney Piper, in the summer of 2400 at the Frobisher wedding. They remained friends until March 2401 when they finally were able to talk about themselves as a couple and were agreeable. After a brief engagement, they were married. Soon after sex became an issue in their marriage due to Sidney lack of skill and size, prompting him to become enhanced and they soon conceived a daughter. Sidney was killed while transferring a patient by the name of Zuri Dorr to Sura IV. Children Mylee has one child with Sydney Piper named Nadiyah Piper. Please see the link for more information. Mylee has one child with Landon Sparks named Oscar Sparks. Education and Career After graduating highschool in 2395, Mylee took interest in the culinary arts. Taking a side position as a cook at the Celestial Cafe on DS9, she applied to a Bajoran culinary school program, graduating in 2397. She soon took over as head chef of the Cafe. Munaziki's As a combination of her name, Munaziki's is Mylee's first restaurant. Opening September 2399, it is a focus of local Bajoran food with a mix of her own African cuisine. She has hired Siomane Terin as an understudy, offering to help him with his own dream of being a chef. Leaving Bajor after her split from Silas, she opened a secondary location in Paris, France on Earth in April, 2401. Moving to Betazed in 2405, Mylee opened a third restaurant in Rixx in 2406 and a fourth on Beta Wolfe Station in 2410. 1 Mylee Sparks nee Mawiziki-Una Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Second Generation Category:Future Plots Category:Beyond ST Deep Space 9 Category:September Category:2378 Category:All Characters